Halloween Dreams
by Kimmi-Ann Beau
Summary: Sarah's been having dream and one night when she's asleep she summons the goblin king who whisks her away to a Halloween party ball underground while her parent and toby are out. J/S oneshot! Please R&R it encourages me to write and also if you want another sequel oneshot tell me and I'll write more 3 love yas!


**Okay, okay I know I'm supposed to be writing A Change of Heart… um well I'll write some later I just get writers block and I have to change story every now and then… Okay, well this is my first oneshot so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer… I don't own Labyrinth… I promise I'm not trying to steal characters I'm just borrowing them and admiring the movie.**

"Sarah? We're going out now Sarah! Behave and we'll be back by midnight!" she heard her step mother yell up the stairs. Sarah had noticed a change around the house since the incident with the labyrinth. Karen and her dad went out less and gave Sarah more time to herself to do her own stuff. Likewise Sarah spent more time taking Toby to the park and bonding with her half-brother and as Toby got older Karen and their dad had started taking him out with them more often.

Toby was seven now and tonight was Halloween, they were all going to dads work party but Sarah had decided to stay home. She never enjoyed parties and parties in masks and costumes just brought back bad memories.

She lay in bed thinking how nice it would be to be a bird flying high above all the worries of the world. She could fly amongst the white clouds and have all the alone time she could ever want.

A lonely tug pulled at her heart but she crushed it before it could bloom into anything bigger. She didn't need anyone but herself and her fantasy world, _and Jareth_, said a little voice in her head. No! There was no royal pain in the neck that she needed right now, she had everything she could ever want, _Liar, _the little voice said.

She huffed and closed her eyes hoping for sleep even though it was only eight o'clock. Surprisingly she fell into a deep sleep and the dreams began.

_I dance with the goblin king until my feet hurt. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear and I melted into his touch. It was getting late and we'd been dancing all night._

_He sung loving tunes to me and I lulled in his arms enjoying his presence._

_"__Sarah love, would you like to get a drink my dear?" he asked._

_I nodded and we went to get drinks hand in hand while the other couples spun dizzily around us. How was I ever so lucky? We stood in a room with hundreds of beautiful woman begging for Jareth's attention. Woman with long willowy bodies and perfect curves. Woman with hair spun like golden silk and faces like china dolls. Yet the goblin king only had eyes for me._

_Crystals hung from the ceiling and a chandelier hovered above us. There where beautiful white roses on tables all around. The room was a picture of silver and gold. Everything looked like it had been cut right out of a fairy tale._

_We were spinning around the room again and I felt mellow with the fairy wine now flowing in me. My sapphire dress wisped out in all directions making me look like mystic fairy dancing over the ocean with her handsome prince._

_Jareth's suit was a dark navy colour with a sky-blue shirt underneath and a scarlet tie to match my dress. He was the look of sophistication and power. His porcelain skin was smooth and warm under my touch and I shivered when he reached a hand up to cup my cheek._

_As the clock stuck midnight he leant in closing his eyes and on the twelfth chime…_

Sarah woke up and nearly kicked herself for the inconvenient timing. She looked at the clock noting she had only slept two hours and huffed in annoyance.

Every night the dreams came and each night they were a little closer to what she was waiting for. But it never came. She always woke up longing and wishing for more.

Sarah went to the bathroom to go to the toilet and when she came back she found a white rose on my bed. Then she picked it up and saw it was one from the dreams. She looked behind herself and all around the room but no one was there. When she turned back to the bed there all in his might and glittery glory was Jareth, the goblin king.

"What are you doing here?!" Sarah shouted at him.

"Not the type of welcome you expect when you're summoned by someone, precious." He replied with a smirk.

"I didn't summon you."

"Well you were sleeping but it still counts." He replied lazily. "Now I've been summoned and now I've got thirteen hours with you underground. Since you didn't wish your dear little brother away this time we can do whatever we want. So what do you propose?"

"I'm not going underground with you again. No way no how!" She replied.

"Too bad we're already here." She looked around and found herself outside in a meadow with the goblin king smirking at her.

"No take me back right now or so help me,"

"What? You'll go all human on me? Maybe you'll scream and shout that it isn't fair or start kicking the walls again. Now let's go, the elfin king is having a Samhain ball tonight and I'm expected to be there." He grabbed her by that hand and they left for the ball.

When they got to the ball Sarah found herself in a white dress with big white wings. She looked above her head and sure enough hovering above her hair was a crystal halo. She hoped the crystal would fall on her head and knock her out during the night.

She turned around but no annoying kings where next to her telling her what to do. She had no choice but to go inside unless she wanted to get lost so she went into the ball and started looking for Satan himself.

Sure enough she found Jareth inside talking to a man either dressed as a warlock or an actual warlock, she couldn't tell. Jareth was dressed in a bright red suit with horns and dark patterns of fire swirling up from his pants legs. He looked hot! And not just from the flame he was really sexy. She caught herself drooling at him and he smirked her way. She knew he'd caught her ogling him as he dismissed the warlock and walked towards her.

"Care to dance my angel?"

"Not even in hell!"

He took her by the hand anyway and led her to the dance floor. She was pulling away when he pulled her in tight and she lost all will to escape. He was a crawling spider and she was stuck in his web. He was a hungry vampire who had sucked her right in. he was a hot devil who had melted her frozen heart.

She gazed into his eyes as they skipped across the floor in languid fluid movements. And as the clock struck twelve after a long, long night of dancing he lent in and she felt his lips soft on hers.

He was hesitant at first and was about to pull away when she grabbed his face and was drawing him in more eager this time. Their tongues' danced a seductive dance as they swayed and danced to the music with their eyes shut tight.

When she pulled back Jareth dropped to one knee and she notice that somehow they had danced right up onto the stage and everyone was watching them. He produce a tiny box and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold band with a single diamond encrusted in the middle surrounded with two smaller diamond either side and then again another two smaller diamonds until they got so small that they were just glistening spots around the band.

Tears sprung in her eyes as Jareth said, "Sarah my love, my one and only. I'll only ever have eyes for you and I'll love you forever and always. Would you grant me the honour of becoming my lover, my queen, and most importantly, my wife?"

She looked at the audiences expecting smiles and then looked at Jareth. He was all that was there now. All she could see was him and a future of loving him forever. "Yes Jareth, I love you so much!" she leapt at him and he kissed her with all his might as he slipped the ring around her finger and clasped their hands together and threw them up above their heads. Everyone broke into a round of applause and the DJ started up again.

"Care to dance my Queen?" Jareth held out his arm.

"I'd love to my king but I'm not a queen yet." Sarah flashed him a bright smile and took his arm and they whirled into the night.

**Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it and got a chapter finished from my other story in the middle of writing it. Review it please and tell me what you think and I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Have a look at A Change of Heart for more Labyrinth goodness!**

**Love yas! 3**


End file.
